


Feel Special

by eggyeggplant



Series: Versvember [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggyeggplant/pseuds/eggyeggplant
Summary: #Versvember Day 1 First Time + First Time Redo NSFWAfter hearing how Lance's first time went, Keith just wants to show Lance he could do better. (Keith is better.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Versvember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024348
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Feel Special

**Author's Note:**

> BangBangBangKeef's birthday is coming up soon. If you would like to participate in Versvember, [this is the link!](https://twitter.com/bangbangbeefke1/status/1328507193285554177)

Keith hears it for the first time during a stupid sleepover game of truth or dare. Romelle thinks she's got the juiciest question ever when she asks Lance how he lost his virginity. Despite years of friendship and literally growing up with each other, it’s just not something that Keith ever wanted to know and Lance has always been respectful of his boundaries. The response Keith expect is for Lance to get all flustered and giddy, excited to spill some tea. The response he gets is lukewarm at best?

Lance shrugs, swirling his spiked mug of hot chocolate. "It was in the backseat of his mom’s car, lasted only like ten minutes because he had a curfew. I didn’t even get to come because he was like _‘okay I’m done, thanks.’_ Yeah it was pretty bad, but no one ever said the flavor of life was always good.” Lance says it flippantly, like a half-joke that doesn’t really have a landing.

“Yikes,” Romelle says, “who was it with?” Lance waggles his eyebrows, tells her that that’s a second question and she only gets to ask one. The mood returns to their little party but Keith can’t help fixating. It’s not like Lance to not care, especially since he’s had fantasies about how he’d romantically lose his virginity since they were kids. Hearing about how Lance lost his virginity isn’t the surprise; the surprise is hearing how bad it was, because the Lance he thought he knew, would have never let something like that happen.

Keith scoots closer to Lance after the game is over, nursing his warm apple cider. Lance drapes his lap blanket so that it’ll cover both their knees. “What’s up, himbo?” Keith hums, thinking about how to word what he wants to ask, mentally typing and backspacing and deleting and finally he just decides to go for it.

“Did you like him?” Lance pauses, smoothening out the folds on the blanket and toying with the bracelets on his wrists.

“Not really, why?” Allura and Pidge argue in the backdrop of their conversation, something about what movie everyone should watch. Hunk dims the light and gets started on making popcorn. They’re not alone in a room full of people, but the conversation is oddly private.

“I just thought you wanted like… more? For your first time?” Lance tucks himself under Keith’s arm, humming noncommittally. Keith lets Lance fixate on his fingers instead, waits patiently for Lance to gather his thoughts.

“Yeah, but I just… I don’t know. I wasn’t even planning on it, but I just thought like what if the right time and right person never even exists. The opportunity presented itself and he was nice enough about it. If I spent even five more minutes thinking about it, I probably would have said no,” Lance confesses, rubbing at the callouses on Keith’s fingers absentmindedly.

“How would you have wanted it to happen?” Keith feels like he already knows the answer, but he wants to hear the solid confirmation from Lance anyways.

“Just… nothing too fancy. Not expecting chocolates, rose petals, or candles—although actually that would be kind of nice. Ideally, they would take me out to dinner first and pull out my chair and all that jazz. They’d butter me up all night to make me feel so good. They’d ask me if I’d like to come inside for some coffee or tea, after I say yes, they would grab my jacket for me and ask me if we were on the same page. Only if I say, they’d take my hand and lead me to the bedroom, lay me on their bed. The bed has to be comfortable, because _ugh_ , I’m pretty sure there was a plastic water bottle digging into my back the entire time for my actual first time. Would be nice to fall asleep and wake up to them in the morning, eat breakfast together even if it’s almost lunch time. I wanted it to happen with someone I trust, sex with someone you trust is otherworldly because you don’t think about all the little things that make you nervous. Is that too corny? Too much to ask?” Lance laughs, curling more in on himself.

Keith twines their fingers together, squeezing enough to get Lance to look at Keith when he says with all seriousness, “Nothing is ever too much to ask. The person you like, that likes you, they should give you the moon and the stars.” Lance stops breathing for a moment, feeling like his heart is beating out of his chest because he’s wishing and thinking of all the nice things Keith says and hoping that maybe?

“Yeah, that’s just what I think,” Keith says gruffly, clearing his throat and turning his attention back to the TV.

Oh.

-

It’s not a surprise that in the morning after when everyone is packing up, Keith nudges Lance with his cold toes and sleepily asks Lance if he wants to go out for dinner later that night. Yes, because there is a pizza coupon that is expiring soon and Keith already knows Lance doesn’t have a ride to get there. It’s normal.

What is not normal is the way that Keith picks him up in the evening wearing his nicest jeans, form-fitting dress shirt professionally pressed, and hair done up. Lance flusters, fully expecting Keith to have worn sweatpants or leggings. “You don’t have to dress up,” Keith says, “unless you want to. I kind of made reservations.”

Reservations?? Lance scurries back to his room, heart hammering in his chest. He scrambles to put together a nice outfit, pausing when he’s got a new shirt shucked on and peers dubiously at Keith lounging in the living room.

“Is this? Are we… on the same page?” He hopes Keith knows what he’s talking about.

“Yes, if… you’re okay with that? Only if that is something you want,” Keith says sincerely.

“Yes, I’ll be right out. Don’t leave without me,” Lance yips, running back to his room excitedly. Instantly, Lance is sending out a group chat text to Allura, Romelle, Pidge, and even Hunk. He receives ten different opinions about what outfit he should wear and even spritz on some body spray. Keith doesn’t complain at all about how long Lance is taking, even though every five minutes Lance peaks to make sure he’s still there and that he isn’t dreaming everything up. It’s happening, it’s happening, it’s happening.

“I’m ready,” Lance says shyly.

Keith looks at him like Lance is _so so_ _beautiful_ , and offers his arm, “You look really nice.”

-

Keith is an entire gentleman: opens the door for Lance, pulls his chair, offers to share his steak frites, orders one (1) singular milkshake with two straws to share, and sneakily pays the bill sometime when Lance has to use the restroom. This stuff is straight out of Lance’s diary, so he has to make sure—several times—that Keith didn’t snoop anywhere private before he planned out this entire date on the fly.

“Nope, I just think about you a lot,” Keith admits, ears tinging red. Oh, Lance is going to combust.

Keith drapes his jacket over Lance’s shoulder and they take a night stroll back to Keith’s car, hand in hand.

“Would you…like to come over for some coffee or tea?” For the first time, Lance smothers his best friend in kisses all over his dumb-wonderful face and tells him yes, a million times yes.

-

By the time they get to Keith’s place, Lance is whining about how much he wants Keith so badly and pressing his cold nose into Keith’s neck while Keith struggles to get the key in the keyhole. (Hehe.)

“I don’t want any coffee or tea, I just want to be with you,” Lance says. Keith’s ears turn red again for the nth time of the night, kicking off his shoes and socks as quick as possible. Lance, ever the prepared dresser, slips off his comfortably cute sneakers and allows Keith to lead him to the familiar bedroom that Lance could find with his eyes closed. Everything in the apartment looks the same, but feels super different this time.

Keith stops Lance at the door, asking him to close his eyes and wait for one moment. Strangely, Keith slips into his room and closes the door. Lance blinks in surprise, listening to Keith fumble around.

“Okay, you can come in,” Keith says, muffled by the door. Lance turns the knob and gasps. He knows he told Keith that he didn’t have to, but the room is bathed in soft candlelight, smelling sweetly of vanilla and cinnamon. Red rose petals are carefully placed on the floor leading to the bed, swathed in soft blankets and extra pillows. String lights are hung haphazardly on Keith’s wall, glow-in-the-dark stars barely glowing where they’re taped to the ceiling. Keith stands in the middle of the room, fidgeting with one single red rose in his hand, kicking away the supermarket plastic under the bed.

“This is all for me?” Lance takes the proffered flower, shyly bringing it up to his nose and sniffing.

“I think you deserve the world. All the time, you are like just—ugh, you are my world? Gag,” Keith says, pressing his palms to his cheek and dropping to an embarrassed squat.

“You really think that?”

“Yeah, the reason why I never wanted to know about your romance escapades is because I always thought that should be me.”

“Want to know a secret? I always also thought that it should be you, it’s always been you for me. I didn’t think you would want me like this though. You’ve always been my right person,” Lance says, tugging Keith up. Keith’s ears are _so so red_ but he’s smiling wider than Lance has ever seen.

“Um. Okay, do you? Should we do this?” Keith jerks his thumb over to the bed; romantic capacity is already reaching his limit. Lance bounces himself on top of Keith’s bed, spreading his arms and legs akimbo, “Ravish me.”

-

“You are so dumb,” Keith grumbles, helping to undress Lance slowly, marveling at the expanse of smooth skin and laving soft kissing everywhere his mouth wants. Lance’s shirt gets lost in the sea of blankets, adding to their little nest.

Lance is so comfortable, but goosebumps raise across his skin anyways when Keith looks at him like he is everything. Lance tugs on Keith’s hair, urging him up, because please his lips are lonely for the taste of love. Keith is super gentle, super attentive, and super generous with his touches. Keith helps Lance wriggle out of his pants, raking his fingers over the front of Lance’s briefs and dragging his thumb over the patch of wetness.

“Nice,” Keith says, dipping his hand in Lance’s underwear and stroking firmly when Lance bucks his hips up and shimmies his underwear off.

“Thanks, don’t forget to leave a nice review,” Lance says, ugly snorting at his own joke, eyes blowing wide in shock after. Keith looks at Lance fondly, totally not caring at all and thinking this is still all really romantic?

“Wow, you really like me,” Lance says, tucking some stray locks of hair behind Keith’s ear. Keith huffs, rolling his eyes at Lance and scooting down to drop his head onto Lance’s warm lap. His face is _so so close_ to Lance’s crotch that Lance instinctively tries squeezing his legs together. Keith, to his credit, looks like he wouldn’t mind at all.

Lance waits with bated breath as Keith gently opens his legs and establishes full, filthy eye contact as his tongue drags up the underside of his balls to the tip of his dick. Ohhh shit.

“This is not first-time tier,” Lance protests weakly. “I don’t think it’s supposed to be this good?”

Keith smiled amusedly and promises, “I’m going to rock your shit so hard you’ll forget anyone else you’ve ever been with.” Before Lance can come with a smart retort, Keith is going down on him, mouth warm and wet. Lance’s fingers find themselves in Keith’s hair, trying hard not to tug when Keith gives extra special attention to the slit at the head of his cock.

“I’m almost there,” Lance says, legs shaking. Keith pulls off, staving off Lance’s orgasm with a firm hold to the base of his cock. Lance whines, begging Keith to just let him come.

Keith reaches to his bedside table and pulls out a condom and tube of lube. He rolls the condom on Lance’s dick and gives it a quick apology kiss, because a man’s got plans for the night and he doesn’t want Lance’s first load anywhere other than in his ass.

Keith is quick to prep himself, leaning backwards with his thighs spread open so Lance can see how easily his fingers slip in. “Got to admit, I was hoping this is how tonight was going to go. I couldn’t think about anything else last night and this morning. I couldn’t stop thinking about how much better I could have made you feel.” Lance’s cock twitches as his mind runs through their entire date, now knowing what Keith was up to before picking him up.

“Well, this is going extremely well so far,” Lance says. “I don’t think anyone else is ever going to top this.” Keith removes his fingers and straddles Lance’s hips.

“Good,” Keith says, sinfully sinking down to the base in one go. Ohhh fuck. Lance tries his best not to move too much to let Keith get adjusted, but Keith wiggles his hips impatiently and moans lewdly.

“Come here,” Lance says, “I want to kiss you.” Keith leans in, indulging Lance in sweet kisses that has them giggling with more teeth than lips.

“Stop laughing,” Keith says, while laughing.

“ _You_ stop laughing,” Lance says back. Lance plants his feet on the bed and grinds up, twining their hands together even though their palms are sweaty and Keith’s fingers has been up his ass. Keith rolls his hips down and it’s so good and unhurried. If this moment could be pocketed in a bubble, Lance would want to live in it forever.

“Your ass is out of this world,” Lance says dreamily. “You feel so good.”

“Shut up, your butt is out of this world. Don’t think I won’t be fucking that at some point later tonight.”

Lance giggles childishly, “You said butt. Ooh, you like my butt. You think my butt is out of this world. I’m telling Hunk.”

Keith looks at Lance all happy and comfortable in Keith’s bed, and just thinks about how surreal it feels. “You should tell everyone, but I think they probably already know how I feel about you. I’m… I’m yours.” Lance melts into goo because why is Keith so sappy; Lance loves sappy so much, didn’t think he was going to find it for so long until it happened.

Keith starts bouncing on Lance’s lap even faster, determined to get Lance to come first. Already strung up and high on ~serotonin~, Lance comes so hard he’s not sure if the stars on the ceiling are the same one imprinted on the back of his eyelids. Keith follows a few seconds after, come dribbling onto Lance’s stomach. Tired, Keith flops onto the bed and snuggles next to Lance. Lance wipes them up to the best of his ability, but Keith is a brat about it.

“Wake me up in fifteen minutes for round two,” Keith says, mumbling into the pillow. Lance peppers little kisses over Keith’s face, and thinks wow, he is so lucky.

-

P.S. They eat frozen breakfast burritos in bed when they wake up in the morning. Keith eats his with ketchup and Lance eats his with too much hot sauce. Lance is not allowed to give Keith a blowjob after that.


End file.
